gallowshillfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkness In Exile
Darkness In Exile is the third episode in the Season One Specials, subtitled Origins. Summary This special episode charts the origins of the life of Emerick Auguinare, from him becoming a Vampire, to being exiled, going on a murderous rampage all the way to him being desiccated. Plot Main Article : Darkness In Exile/Story Intro In the year 1142 in the ancient Kingdom of Cumberland which is located in the north of modern day England. The Castle Aspatria was owned and run by the aristocratic House of Auguinare. Lord and Alderman of Aspatria Clairborne Auguinare, his fair lady Brigia Auguinare and their only son Emerick Auguinare. Sailing over the ocean sent on a quest by their maniacal half-brother Niklaus Mikaelson, to find a girl he desires one he needs to break the curse placed on him by his mother Esther, two Original Vampires; Kol Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson are on their way to Cumberland, which was the girls last known location. Clairborne is in a hidden chamber with the Seer of Auguinare - Demelza Devonata . Witchcraft is forbidden in Cumberland but Clairborne gives her asylum and uses her to his advantage in exchange. She saved his life during a Strigoi invasion which she personally thwarted. They are seen in a dark room only faintly lit by candlelight, gazing over a giant cauldron full of water, it shimmers and Demelza's eyes turn white. Clairborne asks what she sees. She informs him that shadows are falling and Demons are coming to Aspatria. She gasps and the water shimmers again and this time it is of a strapping young man, she tells him that an opposing force of light approaches. Port of Cumberland Kol and Elijah are seen stepping off of the boat in the Port of Cumberland. Kol passes a remark and tells his brother that Cumberland is a beautiful country, Elijah reminds him that the tribes here are savage and very powerful, Kol shrugs it off and says that he is an Original Vampire and nothing can threaten them. Elijah informs Kol that he has arranged an audience with the local Alderman, in order to find the girl that Niklaus wants so badly. Kol questions why his brother has sent himself and Elijah over the seas to find this one girl. Elijah informs Kol that this girl is not just any girl she is Irina Petrova the daughter of Tatia Petrova. He also reveals to Kol that Tatia was infact a supernatural Doppelgänger and through Irina will come children that will eventually over time produce another Doppelgänger and through that special girl, Niklaus can break the Hybrid Curse and release his inner Werewolf. Kol is horrified by this revelation and refuses to help but Elijah reminds him that himself, Niklaus and Rebekah all swore a vow, Always and Forever and he planned to stick with that. Castle Aspatria Chamber of the Draoi re In the next scene it is showing Demelza and a mysterious hooded girl walking down an subterranean corridor, the girl wanders if they should be meeting like this as Witchcraft is a punishable sin. Demelza assures her that they will not be discovered here, she tells the girl that this subterranean chamber as been here long before the castle and she is the guardian of this ancient Druidic grove the castle was built on top of, she explains that the chamber is enchanted and no sound can resound in here, it is soundproof. Demelza lights the torches on the wall with a wave of her hand and a short incantation, this unnerves the girl and again stresses the illegalities of such actions. Demelza then tells the girl that she is a Draoi re and much find a sucessor and the sacred legacy must be perpertuated. Demelza then asks the girl whether she was ready for her initiation, she tells her not to be afraid and then raises her staff and boomed sacred words across the room, a little oak sapling pops up out of the ground before quickly growing and wrapping Demelza and the girl in a cocoon of oak. Demelza boomed again and the cocoon began to emit green lightning that flung itself into the girls eyes and making her veins glow, the girls passes out and the oak subsized. Demelza stood over her unconcious body and told her that when she awoke she would know true power. The Great Hall Cissiwell Forest The Hidden Grove The Temple of Ialon Aspatria Castle The Cavern Bloodshed and Torture Rebirth Ripper Rampage The New World Cast * August Emerson as Emerick Auguinare * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Rose Leslie as Arlette de na áit Naofa * Henry Cavill as Alderman Clairborne Auguinare * Helena Bonham Carter as Lady Brigia Auguinare * Shirley MacLaine as Demelza Devonata * Paul Telfer as Alexander * Nina Dobrev as Tatia Petrova * Irina Shayk as Irina Petrova * Chace Crawford as Korian Ebonaire * Emilie de Ravin as Astrid * Mary Elisabeth Winstead as Shiana Cruz * Bailee Madison as Darliana Cruz * Vincent Schiavelli as Vincent Chaikin Trivia * Emerick's Horse is named after the Celtic Goddess of Horses - Epona - Epona was also the horse of Link, the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. Category:Season One Category:Special Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Written by OldOneX